Hat and Suites in Crime
by I'mBlackRose
Summary: Lights flashing in your head. Images of horrible and gory fates in your eyes. And that slight chance to laugh at anything. When you feel that rush of blood in your head or dripping from your mouth. This is all what its about. And more. Oh, so much more.


Hat and Suites in crime

By: BlackRose

In a cold prison a madman smirked to himself, or more likely chuckled in a whispery manner. His straight jacket had spots of crimson blood and his medicine that should've been injected in him. This man is very reasonable, but he's mad, insane, gone around the bend. Like me.

His hair was red as crimson and matted. It was also not to long nor to short. And he wore a top hat made by himself. His suit, if he wasn't in a straight jacket, was made by me. He is a hatter, and I'm a tailor. In fact he's the Mad Hatter and I'm the Insane Tailor.

Obviously, I wasn't involved in the stories of Alice because my job title is creepy as it is. I'm buddies in crime with the mad hatter. We had a good business together selling suites and hats to ladies and jets.

But until that day when Alice left Wonderland, well, it was still normal. But later some doctors of an asylum found wonderland and only took me and hatter. Apparently the reasons were is because we are insane. Well yeah, reason why we live in Wonderland in the first place.

The hatter is quite a loud person. So it made it quite obvious that he was destructive. But I was a very silent person, but was violent also. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything right. All I could ever do was destroy stuff.

"Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock" I hummed deliousionly. Then I shifted my eyes to the clock. I visioned its glass broken and had prints of blood on it. Chuckled at the thought, and then stopped. Turned to hatter and whispered "She's coming today." I've counting the days numbly. "Ah, Yes! Very clever Canary!" Hatter replied. His name is also Tarrant Hightop.

He called me Canary all the time. That's my most common nickname. My eyes always seemed yellow, as yellow as a canary's feather. "So do we have a plan Canary?" Tarrant whispered in a loud manner. The guards tightened their needles filled with sleeping liquid. "NO, Tarrant." We don't want to cause a commotion like you did at least an hour ago." I replied. Tarrant held no sense in his head, but he did have wonderful hat ideas.

AT least a couple of hours had passed until Tarrant said "I see blue dust! It comes from the exit door!" She's here. The guards were shifty looking at us then at the exit door. What could that madman mean? One of the guard's phones went off. "Uh uh…WHAT! But why?...Ok what ever!" He hung up. "Tailor and hatter your releaser has arrived." Mine and Tarrant's eyes gleamed in happiness. The guard took one of the keys and unlocked my cell. I tried hard to contain myself. Then he went to the hatter's cell. I could feel the guards fear grow higher. The clock struck twelve. Tarrant's cell was unlocked.

He walked out silently and calm. "Hm, well, that's a bit un-"The guard stopped. Just then Tarrant jumped upward, and landed on the ground along with one of the guards head. His skull cracked open from his fall. Blood splattered all over Tarrant's black shoes. If I wasn't in a straight jacket I would face palm myself. "Never trust a madman." Went off in my head.

The other guard stood still in fear seeing his co-worker lay dead. Then he started to grow nauseous at the sight of splattered brains mixed with blood and skull. Tarrant was laughing and I laughed along. Our minds were set differently on humor, than sane human humor.

Just then Tarrant started to run toward the remaining guard. You would think that there would be more guards, but no! Then the guard realized what was happening, took the needle full of sleeping liquid, and aimed. Tarrant didn't care though, and he knew that I would join the fun.

I kneed the remaining guard in the back, making him lose his needle. Tarrant stopped running, turned, and walked over towards the needle. He bent downwards and picked it up by his sharp teeth. We have developed a way of picking up stuff with our teeth.

Above the guards head, Tarrant stuck the needle in his skull, making him scream loudly. Tarrant pushed the liquid in then stopped. He stepped away and let the remaining guard hit the ground and sleep in pain.

Mine and Tarrant's straight jacket were splattered with blood, mostly Tarrant's though.

We both walked out calmed and collected, and saw Alice right in front of us. She wore a beautiful sky blue dress with a ribbon tied around her waist. Her sun bleached blonde hair shined from the sun rays in the window. She just stood their unafraid of us. But then she face palmed herself and chuckled. "It wasn't my idea!" I yelled. "I know Canary." Alice greeted Tarrant with a hug. The blood stains were already dried, so she didn't get blood stains on her beautiful dress. Then she greeted me with a hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys ALIVE!" Alice said in relief. "And I'm glad to see you not in an asylum!" Tarrant said in his slightly Scottish voice.

We all just smiled on the way back to Alice's house. We had so many fun laughs and funs, but why does Alice's smile seem so fake? As we walked Tarrant whispered in my ear "Why does Alice's smile seem so fake?" I was startled a bit. Then he smirked. I hated it when he read my mind.

"I don't know. Let's ask her when we stop walking." I whispered back. Alice's eyes shifted to us, and her 'smile' dropped. "Are you guys ok?" she questioned. Oh, yeah, we're ok." I replied. "I'm always ok when I see your beautiful face." Tarrant said smoothly. She blushed and chuckled a little. Then continued to look forward with a smile as we walked.

Apparently some people didn't get the news that we were set free. Because as we walked through the city every ones eyes were shifting to us. I, Tarrant, and Alice were being stared down. "Why did they let them leave?", "I don't know, but who ever that girl is must be twice as mad to be letting those insane people walk our streets!" some pedestrians whispered to one another. Tarrant's eyes were shifting all over the place and his back was hung over. He didn't like crowds or attention. The only attention he wanted from was Alice, Me, March Hare, and all of Wonderland. (Besides the red queen.)

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Tarrant screamed. Me and Alice stopped walking, and had a worried expression on our faces. Everyone then turned into a crowed around us. "STOP!" Tarrant screamed even louder. There was a police man in the crowd getting ready to take out his gun when this madman decided to kill someone. I saw this and ran over to him and kick the gun out of his hands. I and the police man were in a stare down. I smiled and then jumped backwards.

I stood next to Tarrant and started to laugh. I visioned a stream of blood going down these streets. Alice could sense that we were about to jump and kill everyone. Alice did have a sense of insanity in her, but she is clever enough to use her human sense than Wonderland sense.

She grabbed both of our backs, and just kept cackling. "Well now I know not to bring you guys into the city." Alice exclaimed.

We arrived at Alice's house, exhausted from laughing. "Why…did you…guys…..DO THAT!" Alice yelled. "Well if you didn't know we are insane." Tarrant was correct but rude at the same time. Alice slapped him across the face. "But it's true!" Now she slapped me across the face. Both of our faces hurt, but we all laughed. Now Alice can show her insanity.

With Alice hanging around us all the time she becomes more and more insane like us. Madness is a fast growing disease. The only cure is death. So basically Alice has studying to find a better cure than death. So far it's hopeless.

"So Alice, what with the fake smile on the way here?" Another slap for Tarrant. I and Tarrant were sitting on the ground. Alice's face had a look of despair. "Wonderland is falling apart," she said finally. We both, Tarrant and I, had a worried look on our face. "Ever since you guys left the red queen took over." It seemed like all the color had faded away from the room. "Thers's no way of restoring Wonderland." Alice said doubtfully.

Tarrant stood up and looked at Alice. "Hey, don't have that worried look on your face. And whip those tears from your pretty face." Alice whipped the tears, blushed, and smiled. "Me and Canary here will help stop the wretched red queen." Tarrant exclaimed. I stood up and exclaimed "Yeah! Don't worry Alice!"

Alice looked at us both and smiled with tears of happiness. She ran right into us with a hug. "I Love you guys so much!" she pronounced.

After an hours worth of hugging, she stepped back from us both still in our straight jackets. "Well then, do you know where Wonderland still is?" Tarrant asked Alice. "Hm! I have a map some where in my room." She replied. "Good!" Tarrant replied back. "Now all we have to do is get out of these straight jackets." I said.

I felt something come down and cut through mine and Tarrant's straight jackets. "Let me help you with that." Asked a cat. It was the Cheshire cat. "It's nice to see you too chess." I said. I can't believe Alice brought Cheshire cat out of Wonderland. "Well then let's go save Wonderland," Tarrant said with a yawn "After we have a good nights rest." Then they all went to sleep.


End file.
